


Fucking a PokeGilf

by Thefallen1986



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Hypnotism, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Agatha has decided Red needs training from a Gilf
Relationships: Red/Agatha





	Fucking a PokeGilf

Seeing her latest challenger walk into her room at the Kanto Elite Four Agatha smirked as she saw the trainer, Red one of the trainers chosen by tiny Oak, seeing he had a nice body, smirking as she spoke “I hear Oak’s taken a lot of interest in you child, that old duff was once tough and handsome, but that was decades ago boy, fight me Red” 

After a tough battle Red looked defeated as Agatha wiped the floor with his party, seeing the boy make his leave for Nurse Joy, Agatha tutted as he moved out “Red look at me”  
The boy did as she asked, he looked at her, confused why her Haunter was out, the old woman shout “Haunter! Hypnosis!” Red felt himself fall hard on the floor.

Red, awoke groggy, trying too move, he felt his arms and legs chained too what he assumed was a bed, he felt a rubber gag in his mouth, he could stick his tongue through but that was it, it prevent him from talking it reminded him off the one he found in his mothers room one time, he felt a cool breeze and noticed he was naked, his ten inch cock slightly hard due too the cold, after a time he heard footsteps approach him.

“Ah your awake boy good” Agatha showed herself, the old woman was naked, her body had a few wrinkles and other imperfections, but she was in surprisingly good condition with a hairless pussy, she showed he surprisingly hug tits, her massive 44EE veined tits jiggled in from off his face, Red was shocked she was bigger than Misty making her bound prisoner blush, she approached him and stroked his chest “Good, glad too see you admire my tits, my baggy clothing hides them well” she chuckled “A shame too, I bet I’d get more younger men after me, glad I took a chance on you Red, your far bigger than Samuel ever was he was only three inches erect, what a joke, even my Ex husband was at least seven inches” Agatha spanked Reds Cock making him moan “But you Red, you’re a monster cock, I plan on making you my plaything boy, I am going too fuck you, break you”  
Stroking his cock Agatha smirked “Ready for this Gilf too give you a blow job? It’s better than what little Misty could probably do”

Sucking on Reds, erect cock, Agatha purred as she worked it into life, sucking his balls the older woman made her bound pet moan as she worked her magic on his cock making the boy cum, Agatha smirked as she licked the tip off his cock sucking the boys cum as he kept on cumming as the older woman sucked and slurped his cum till her plaything was spent, stroking his cock back into life, giving it a few kisses Agatha laughed “C’mon boy, your not got less stamina than a Gilf do you? This Gilf will be your first time so I hear” Red’s face went crimson confirming Agatha’s suspicions “Excellent, you know what they say, once you go Gilf there is no going back” Agatha smirked.

Making sure Red could see her tight pussy, Agatha lowered her pussy onto Red’s erect cock, inch by inch she moaned in pure bliss, as she took the young mans first time, Agatha bounced on Red’s cock, making the boy moan through his gag as she rod him like a Miltank girl! “C’mon Red enjoy yourself, feel honoured I choose you as my fuck toy” Agatha kissed his cheek her tongue working its way too the O-gag, sensing his tongue she forced her tongue in duelling with Red’s tongue as she rode her fuck toy, smirking Agatha decided to smothering Red’s head in her massive mounds, making the boy moan as her tits smoother him, Agatha let the boy breath for a moment before she shoved his head between her mounds as she kept on riding her new toy making sure Red was enjoying himself, after all she had planned on keeping the boy as he pet forever, grunting as Red finally cummed in her pussy, grinning she removed herself and shoved Red her creampied pussy, grinning she kissed him again, after kissing Red’s spent cock Agatha purred “Good boy, glad too see you appreciate the finer Ladies in life” snapping her fingers she instructed Haunter too put her new pet back to sleep, stroking his hair the older woman smirked, she had a boy toy now and she intended too keep him!

END


End file.
